Sabrina
Sabrina, (ナツメ, Natsume) the Saffron City Gym Leader, was an adept user of Psychic Pokémon. She held the Marsh Badge for the trainers that could defeat her. In the Anime Sabrina'' ''made her first appearance in the anime'' episode IL022: Abra and the Psychic Showdown. During this episode,' 'Sabrina was represented by '''two personalities; one that was cold and emotionless and another that was playful. The playful personality represented the youth of '''Sabrina. Ash challenged '''Sabrina' to a Gym Battle, but Sabrina summoned Abra and made it use Teleport. It eventually evolved into a Kadabra, such a powerful opponent that it was impossible for Ash to defeat her. Upon his defeat, he and his friends were shrunk into doll-sized people by Sabrina. Just before the three trainers could be squashed to death, they were rescued by an unknown man, who informed them that the only way to defeat Sabrina's Psychic Pokémon was by using Ghost-type Pokémon. After making a trip to Lavender Town and befriending a Haunter, Ash again challenged Sabrina in the episode Haunter Versus Kadabra. The Haunter he needed to help him was often disappearing at critical moments, causing a loss again to Sabrina and Brock and Misty were turned into dolls. There they met Sabrina's mother, who had also been transformed into a doll. The mysterious man that had saved Ash was revealed to be the father of Sabrina, and after a conversation with him Ash once again challenged Sabrina. This time around Haunter decided to come to the battle, though instead of fighting, he began to play with Sabrina, causing her to laugh. Sabrina's Kadabra was unable to battle due to their psychic connection, leaving Ash the victor. Sabrina was reunited with her family and the Haunter stayed with her. With this development, Ash received his Marsh Badge. In the Manga In Pokemon Adventures, Sabrina served as a gym leader in Saffron City and also as a member of the Team Rocket Triad along with Koga and Lt. Surge. Yellow Arc Giovanni disbanded Team Rocket, including the Team Rocket Triad. In Game Sabrina, in the games, was a far less complex character than her Anime personification. She was first seen in the original Red and Blue games, as the Saffron City Gym Leader. When defeated, the player received the Marsh Badge along with a TM. In the Generation I games the player received TM46 (Psywave) and in the Generation III games, TM04 (Calm Mind). After Sabrina's defeat in HeartGold and SoulSilver, she was found at Olivine Port on Fridays, ready to give out her Pokegear number. She was at Olivine Port on Mondays, and could be called for a rematch on Sundays between 10 a.m. and 8 p.m. Sprites Pokémon In Games Red and Blue Yellow Gold, Silver, Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen Heartgold and Soulsilver Rematch Pokemon Stadium Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle Round 2 Pokemon Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle Round 2 In Anime Manga In the series Pokemon Adventures Sabrina was an executive for Team Rocket along with Lt. Surge and Koga. She fought Red to prevent him from interfering, but as usual, it resulted in failure. Current Released Voice Actresses *'English:' Lisa Ortiz *'Japanese:' Kae Araki Videos Gallery Sabrina 2.png|Sabrina's classic appearance. abc123abc123.png|Sabrina in the anime. 092701570.png Sabrina...Something.jpg Trivia *Though Sabrina's hair colour has been officially identified as dark green, a variety of her appearances have her hair blue, black, or even purple. *Sabrina's name may come from a popular show "Sabrina the Teenaged Witch." This is because Sabrina is a psychic type trainer and is a psychic herself. *Sabrina had the old Hime style haircut back in the days of Generation 1, 2 and 3. Now she slightly resembles Mindy from Yugioh GX or Jun from Chance Pop Session. *In her Generation IV artwork, Sabrina is wearing bracelets that glow in certain sections. These bracelets may be power inhibitors to keep her psychic powers under control. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Team Rocket Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation I Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Psychic Pokémon User